


Lost

by wheezindemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: FRIENDSHIP!!!, Gen, IMSORRY, This could be?? a shipping fic I guess!?, Well - Freeform, area 51, but I'm taking it as a friendshippy one, i am the writer after all, this is a really soft fic!!! To make up for my last one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezindemon/pseuds/wheezindemon
Summary: "We're lost, aren't we..?"





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my last fic,, here's some uh,, good soft shit

_Desert_. That was all Ryan could see. It seemed to stretch on for miles in front of him, it nearly making him lightheaded as he continued to drive down the dusty road.

This was all part of a dare really, and a bad one at that too. Shane had dared him to drive out to Area 51 without a map, and it wasn't going so well.

They had been driving for hours, with the heat beating down on them through the large window in front of them. They had packed bottled water, but it didn't seem to help at all, and only made them feel worse and warmer.

While Ryan was over thinking these thoughts, Shane was listening to music with his headphones on, staring out into the world as he tapped his finger absentmindedly to the beat. He had been quiet for the past while, but perked up, noticing it was getting close to evening, as the sky was shifting to a rather orange shade.

“I think we passed that cactus already.” He began quietly, turning his music off for the time being, still facing the other way though. “..What..??” Ryan answered, sounding both confused and tired.

Shane's expression dropped a little. Ryan looked tired, _exhausted_ even, and he couldn't have that. As much as he wanted to be sarcastic with him, he went back on his original statement, now actually having a hint of _care_ in his voice.

“...Where are we..??” He asked coldly, not expecting a good answer, but kept his hopes up nonetheless. “...Somewhere..” Ryan mumbled in reply, yelling out as Shane grabbed onto his wrist. “Ryan, _pull over._ ” He uttered sharply, his kind tone almost making him sound creepy.

“W-what..?? Why..??” Ryan asked loudly, pulling back a little from Shane's grip, but it didn't change a thing. “C’mon Ryan… just ..do it.” Shane replied quietly, feeling Ryan tremble a little as he pulled over in the dusty sand off the road, the sky getting darker by the minute.

Ryan was quiet for a moment before responding, looking terrified of his partner. Then again, that could just be a cause of his eyes playing tricks on him because it was so dark. “...Now what..??” He asked shakily, half expecting to be murdered or something.

“Now, _we relax._ ” Shane chuckled, kicking his feet up as far as he could, crossing them as they hit the window a little. He was beginning to get cocky again, but still kept that hint of care in his voice.

“W-what..?? No!! We have to keep going!!” Ryan yelled, his voice slurring as he turned the wheel, getting a sharp yank from Shane again. “..Ryan.. _relax.._ ” He uttered, sighing almost thankfully as he saw Ryan slump into his seat.

“..Why-” Ryan began to speak, but Shane interrupted him, looking at him as he spoke. “ _We're lost, aren't we?_ ” He mumbled, having no expression in his voice at all, or on his face.

Ryan looked out the window, swearing he could see stars starting to glitter above them, making him feel even more sleepy. He wanted to keep on going, but now it seemed _impossible_ to.

“I guess.” He replied lowly, not sounding too happy. He sounded tired, and he sounded like he had given up hours ago. Well, he _had_.

“Hm?? What's wrong…??” Shane asked, raising an eyebrow over at the other, waiting in a long silence for his reply. He had already accepted that this was a horrible dare, but honestly, _he didn't think that Ryan would even go through with it in the first place_.

“Nothing.” Ryan huffed, this just being his tiredness talking now. He had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, now regretting it, as he felt even warmer than before.

There was an awkward pause of silence between the two, as Shane didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of anything to snap Ryan out of this mood except.. _Ah, of course!_

Shane poked Ryan playfully, placing his headphones on top of his head, beginning to scroll through his playlists. “..What are you doing..??” Ryan asked with a shuffle as he turned to face Shane, bags visible under his eyes. “Getting you to go asleep.” Shane replied quickly, humming a little as he clicked on a relaxing playlist, leaving his phone aside as he sat back, hoping this would work.

“S-Shane I..” Ryan mumbled, not being used to Shane being so caring towards him. “Sh. Just _listen_.” Shane snapped back, smirking a little as he saw the other attempt to relax.

A few minutes passed, and Shane looked over at Ryan for the first time since he talked to him, smiling a little at him. He was fast asleep, the soothing music bouncing around his ears as he slept, making him hold Shane’s phone close.

“Don't worry, we can try and get outta here tomorrow.” Shane said with a laugh, talking to no one in particular, but directing it at himself and Ryan. He turned to one side so he was now facing the window, as Ryan was doing the same on his side.

Sighing, he held a water bottle in hand for comfort, looking up at the star-filled sky outside as he began to drift off. He blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the beauty outside, but soon decided it was no use.

With the soothing sound of Ryan’s quiet snores next to him, he fell asleep rather quickly, drooling onto his jacket as he did so. He knew, that in the morning, Ryan would be ready to go, _thanks to him_.

He smiled slightly, finally drifting off into a deep sleep, the only noise in the car soon only being snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my writing style ok?? I feel like I ramble a lot and sometimes go too quick on things,, I dunno tho


End file.
